Fearless
by Alias-JoyLemmon
Summary: WARNING! JACOBxBELLA! Just a oneshot of thier first real 'date' a date in forks. Yeah, Oneshot songfic - song by Taylor Swift


**Fearless**

_Warning BellaxJacob themes! Song by Taylor Swift (I know, but still, it's an awesome song non-the-less lol)! A small thing I felt like doing – about Jacob and Bella lol._

_**There's something 'bout the way**_

_**The street looks when it's just rained**_

_**There's a glow of the pavement**_

_**You walk me to the car**_

_**And you know I wanna**_

_**Ask you to dance right there**_

_**In the middle of the parking lot**_

The night couldn't be so perfect. A small family gathering, followed by a dreamy walk down the beach.

Closely followed by a quick run back to the car-park before we was totally soaked by rain.

Yes, the date-life of Forks.

The pavement seemed to glow in the rain from the moon though, it was pretty, hazy.

Jacob takes my hand and walks me to the old Rabbit.

I pull back, and he gives me a puzzled look.

I feel the sudden urge to kiss him, make him spin me around, but I shake my head.

I was being silly, foolish, girlishly-romantic.

_**Yeah, oh yeah**_

Yep, Bella, the hopeless romantic.

But wouldn't it wonderful if her did?

_**We're driving down the road**_

_**I wonder if you know**_

_**I'm trying so hard**_

_**Not to get caught up now**_

_**Cos you're just so cool**_

_**Run you're hands through your hair**_

_**Absent-mindedly making me want you**_

Jacob, frustrated by the turn of events, runs one hand through his silky hair, the other is around my arms ( I don't know how he could steer, but I trusted him – he could protect me.)

"I'm sorry about this Bella – it wasn't supposed to go like this – I even checked the weather forecast and all! It was supposed to stay clear!"

I chuckle – so like Jake to make sure that the weather would agree with his plans.

His fingers start running again.

I try so hard not to stare at them, feeling slightly jealous – they get to touch his hair, while I can only look at it.

I wonder if he knows how goddamn sexy he is right now?

Probably not, he's Jake after all, my Jake. He isn't like that.

He winks at me through one eye.

Oh, he totally is! He knows what it's doing to me. Of course, he has super-sensitive hearing and smell – my heart is beating erratically.

_**And I don't know how it **_

_**Gets better than this**_

_**You take my hand and drag me head first**_

_**Fearless**_

I turn and stare back out the window.

"You don't have to apologize Jake," I tell him softly. "Tonight was perfect."

"Weather and all?"

"Weather and all. How about you? Was it a complete flop for you?"

"Never – I got to see you wet. You know how cute you look with wet hair?"

I smacked his shoulder for the remark, but grinned all the same.

That was Jake.

_**And I don't know why but**_

_**With you I'd dance**_

_**In a storm in my best dress**_

_**Fearless**_

And boy could he do funny things to my heart. He makes me wanna do crazy things – like dance in the rain, or jump off cliffs (which I've already done – not repeating _that_ experience)

I wonder why it makes me feel this way?

_**So baby drive slow**_

_**Until we run out of road**_

_**In this one-horse town **_

_**I wanna stay right here**_

We drive through Forks, and I'm very comfortable, very warm – thanks to Jakes immense heat.

I don't want to get out of the car.

_**In this passenger seat**_

_**You put your eyes on me**_

_**In this moment now**_

_**Capture it, remember it**_

He pull sup outside the house.

I want to glue myself to that seat.

"Bells, I…" Jake begins.

I turn to look at him.

His eyes meet mine, his dark depths entrap mine, like magnets.

I cannot look away.

He leans over and gently presses his lips to my forehead.

_**Cos I don't know how it **_

_**Gets better than this**_

_**You take my hand and drag me head first**_

_**Fearless**_

"Come on Bells, before Charlie sees!" Jake whined, but with no effort behind it. I knew he didn't want me to leave any more than I did.

I take his hand. "Come with me for a sec," I whisper.

He nods and follows me outside, into the pouring rain.

A twinkle enters his eye.

"Jake, what?" I begin to ask, before he drags me to the centre of the road.

"Okay, stand here," he tells me, an di do what he says, because his smile is doing funny things to my heart and my head is a whirl.

_**And I don't know why but**_

_**With you I'd dance**_

_**In a storm in my best dress**_

_**Fearless**_

He gently puts one hand on my waist, another in my hand and twirls me.

We were dancing.

In a storm.

I laugh at him and together, laughing, we ran to the back porch.

_**Well you stood there with me in the doorway**_

_**My hands shake I'm not usually this way but**_

The light is still on, when I lean against the door, not wanting to enter, not wanting this night to end.

Jake puts an arm above me, on the Door frame.

I feel my heart speed up, and my hands begin to shake, but not from the cold.

_**You pull me in **_

_**And I'm a little more brave**_

He leans in closer, and I feel my confidence build – this is what I wanted.

I wanted Jake this close, all the time.

_**It's a first kiss**_

_**It's flawless**_

_**Really something**_

The kiss is soft, lingering.

Our first kiss, as perfect and flawless as any diamond.

_**It's fearless**_

I love him.

_**Cos I don't know how it **_

_**Gets better than this**_

_**You take my hand and drag me head first**_

_**Fearless**_

Jake chuckles and drags me into a bone-crushing hug. The ind picks up and the rain is suddenly turned on us once again.

But I don't mind

This is perfect

_**And I don't know why but**_

_**With you I'd dance**_

_**In a storm in my best dress**_

_**Fearless**_

And silently, to music that only we can here, he twirls me, and catches me when I inevitably slip.

"Careful Bells," he breathes in my ear. "You're too important to me for me to loose you.

_**Cos I don't know how it **_

_**Gets better than this**_

_**You take my hand and drag me head first**_

_**Fearless**_

My breathing hitches in my throat as he kisses my neck.

"I…i…" I begin, and he looks down at me.

_**And I don't know why but**_

_**With you I'd dance**_

_**In a storm in my best dress**_

_**Fearless**_

I take a shaky breath.

"I love you, Jacob,"

And he kisses me again with such a passion that I have to kiss him back. I love him too much not to.


End file.
